


Haikyuu x Reader

by hot_wiings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, F/F, F/M, Gen, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_wiings/pseuds/hot_wiings
Summary: Haikyuu x Reader Inserts, Head Canons, Imagines, Preferences, and Drabbles.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsuro/Reader, Kuroo x reader, Kuroo/Reader, tetsuro kuroo/reader, tetsuro/reader
Kudos: 21
Collections: haikyuu!!





	1. ••• Request Page •••

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can leave requests here.

I only check this account to upload work, so please leave your requests [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd27a2m4O94cMYkhK5hv_mmPU_QVVPIesSa8z5rkZHNSCIZsQ/viewform), It's a google survey. It will ask you who is requesting, anonymous is an option. (Required Question.) It will ask for you to leave a character's name. (Required question.) It will ask for a prompt, theme, or AU. (Optional question.) It will ask for a plotline. (Optional question.) 

_•••_

**Format Types I Write:**  
**001.** Drabbles.

 **002.** Fake Texts.

 **003.** Fake Social Media.

 **004.** Head Canons.

 **005.** Imagines.

 **006.** Description Ships.

•••

 **Rules** **And Regulations:**  
**001.** Must Choose A Type Of Format - HC, Drabble, ETC - Or I Will Choose Myself.

 **002.** I Don't Take NSFW Requests. I Only Write Smut If I Feel Frisky.

 **003.** Details Are Nice.

 **004.** Polyamory Is OK.

 **005.** LGBTQ+ Is OK.

 **006.** No Character Limitations Per Request.

 **007.** Details are nice.

•••

 **Angsty Prompts:**  
**001.** "Baby, you've never known me."

 **002.** "Do you think it'll ever be enough?"

 **003.** "Don't close your eyes, please don't close your eyes!"

 **004.** "Don't let go... Please."

 **005.** "Don't touch me!"

 **006.** "How did they die?"

 **007.** "I can't lose you..."

 **008.** "I can't lose you! I'm scared and lost. We lost two people tonight so god forbid you too!"

 **009.** "I couldn't explain it because it's something you had to live through... Now you know."

 **010.** "I couldn't save them! I couldn't save them!"

 **011.** "I don't owe you an explanation."

 **012.** "I love you completely and you loved me just the same, the rest is confetti."

 **013.** "I love you so, so much."

 **014.** "I never thought I'd lose you to this!"

 **015.** "I-I saw them! I saw (name)!"

 **016.** "I should've never met you."

 **017.** "I was screaming and screaming! You never looked or heard me, I was right here, I was right here all along, I thought you forgot about me."

 **018.** "I wasn't ready to say goodbye."

 **019.** "If one dies... Then the other one is likely to die to...."

 **020.** "I'll let them go if you stay with me... I can't lose you."

 **021.** "I'm like a mouse that a monster has eaten."

 **022.** "I'm proud of you..."

 **023.** "I'm trying to drink them back to life."

 **024.** "Is this where we say goodbye? The end of the road?"

 **025.** "Journeys end in a lover's meeting."

 **026.** "Loving me is a death sentence."

 **027.** "No don't. Please... Please don't. Please stop! Please!"

 **028.** Person A: "They're happy. Look at them, they're content."

 **028.** Person B: "They're dying, take me but not them!"

 **029.** "Promise me you'll come back, that nothing will take you, I need you in my arms one more time."

 **030.** "Remember how happy we were! I'm begging you."

 **031.** "That wasn't me, it was you."

 **032.** "That's blood money! You made money off of our horrors and traumas! You can't just do that, especially to your family!"

 **033.** "That's irrational and you know it."

 **034.** "The outlook isn't so good..."

 **035.** "They say they always look asleep... but they look dead."

 **036.** "This is all your fault!"

 **037.** "This is our life and always will be, don't think there's a way out of this mess."

 **038.** "We always walk alone, I should've never thought we could be together."

 **039.** "We're all sick so I won't pass it on, especially not to you."

 **040.** "When you love someone, you don't just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy... Even then. Especially then!"

 **041.** "Who are you?"

 **042.** "Who... Who did this?"

 **043.** "Whoever walks the path you're on walks alone. It was nice knowing you."

 **044.** "Why are you covered in blood? What happened?"

 **045.** "You always said people who know the difference between reality and imaginary are adults, now look at you."

 **046.** "You can't save them."

 **047.** "You can't take this away, this is the only way they'll live!"

 **048.** "You don't care, nobody ever cares. Just leave."

 **049.** "You have no right!"

 **050.** "You hide things. You always have and always will. Just give me an explanation. Just this once!"

 **051.** "You joined them because you knew they had as much to lose as you."

 **052.** "You met me at a very strange time in my life."

 **053.** "You said you would come back soon! It's been all night!"

 **054.** "You'll wake up... Just like me..."

 **055.** "Your smile... I'm looking at your smile..."

 **056.** "You're hallucinating! This, this right here isn't reality!"

 **057.** "You're just a monster..."

 **058.** "You're like a disease that spreads."

 **059.** "You're my friend, of course, I fucking care."

•••

 **Christmas Prompts:**  
**001.** "Merry Christmas, bitch."

 **002.** "How many Christmas lights does one person need?"

 **003.** "Shut up! Santa is real."

 **004.** "Why does the house smell like Santa threw up?"

 **005.** "Roses are red, violets are blue, merry Christmas bitch, I love you."

 **006.** "Oh my God. I haven't got you a present!"

 **007.** "It's Christmas today?!"

 **008.** "No. Seriously, I swear I saw Santa."

 **009.** "Oh my God. It's a fucking reindeer."

 **010.** "This tree's bigger than my future."

 **011.** "Why do you have playlist with just 'all I want for Christmas is you' and 'last Christmas I gave you my heart'?"

 **012.** "No, you don't understand. I NEED a picture with Santa!"

 **013.** "I can't reach the top of the tree to put the star on."

 **014.** "Oh how convenient, some mistletoe."

 **015.** "Let's binge watch Christmas movies!"

 **016.** Person A: "Do you wanna build a sno-"

 **016.** Person B: "No don't you dare finish that."

 **017.** "SNOW BALL FIGHT!"

 **018.** "You murdered my snowman."

 **019.** "I don't like hot chocolate."

 **020.** "Christmas isn't just about the presents."

 **021.** "You look like this ginger bread man."

 **022.** "Go to sleep, Santa isn't real."

 **023.** "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

 **024.** "Did you just put fake antlers on the dog?"

 **025.** Person A: "I love Christmas more then anything."

 **025.** Person B: "what even more then me?"

 **026.** "It's official. I hate Christmas shopping."

 **027.** "I can't ice skate. I'll break all my bones."

 **028.** "Don't you dare buy me that."

 **029.** "Stop smashing my ornaments."

 **030.** "That is the ugliest decoration I've ever seen."

 **031.** "You've burnt the turkey/ham?!"

 **032.** "Thoughts on Brussels sprouts?"

 **033.** "Fuck it. Let's just get drunk."

 **034.** "I don't know how to wrap presents."

 **035**. "This is the worse and best Christmas ever."

 **036.** "Honey, where is my Santa suit?"

 **037.** "I don't think we can fight Santa."

 **038.** "What? No, that's not daddy. That's Santa."

 **039.** "Oh? So we're putting beer out for Santa now?"

 **040.** "I can not believe our car broke down in the middle of nowhere, three hours before it's officially Christmas."

 **041.** "I hate work Christmas parties."

 **042.** "What do you mean you're working on Christmas?!"

 **043.** "Babies can't eat Christmas cookies."

 **044.** "You look like an elf."

 **045.** "The babies crying, the foods burning, the dogs are fighting and you're calling me to see what time your family's coming at?"

 **046.** "I don't like spending time with your family at Christmas."

 **047.** "I refuse to have a baby on Christmas."

 **048.** "I'm freezing, you're warm. Hug me."

 **049.** "I know we had a big fight but we still need to decorate the house for the holidays."

 **050.** Person A: "I said a few decorations."

 **050.** Person B: "This is a few."

•••

 **Fluffy Prompts:**  
**001.** "You're really soft."

 **002.** "You smell nice."

 **003.** "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."

 **004.** "Is it possible to love too much?"

 **005.** "I don't wanna get up. You're comfy."

 **006.** "I will always be there to protect you."

 **007.** "I'm cold. Come closer."

 **008.** "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck."

 **009.** "The stars look especially lovely tonight."

 **010.** "I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."

 **011.** "May I have this dance?"

 **012.** "I can't stop thinking about you."

 **013.** "All I want is you."

 **014.** "I could never leave you, I love you too much!"

 **015.** "I want to hear you sing."

 **016.** "I don't think anyone could ever be as lovely as you."

 **017.** "You look incredible in that."

 **018.** "He/She's quite stunning, isn't he/she?"

 **019.** "Sometimes I just can't control myself when I'm around you."

 **020.** "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

 **021.** "I think I'm in love."

 **022.** "I'd like it if you stayed.

 **023.** "People are jerks, but not you."

 **024.** "I'll share the blankets with you."

 **025.** "I have never felt this way about anyone."

 **026.** "I want this to never end..."

 **027.** "Can I kiss you?"

 **028.** "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks."

 **029.** "Who changed the thermostat settings? I'm freezing to death."

 **030.** "Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"

 **031.** "You can put your cold feet on me."

 **032.** "Your stray red item turned my whites pink."

 **033.** "A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you're scared of lightning/thunder so I'll protect you."

 **034.** "There was a power outage and now we have to eat dinner by candlelight."

 **035.** "Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to go talk to the neighbors upstairs for being too loud."

 **036.** "Our AC is out and it's the middle of the summer."

 **037.** "You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar."

 **038.** "My parents are coming over in ten minutes so please put some clothes on"

 **039.** "IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH."

 **040.** "We're watching Toy Story 3 and we can't stop crying."

 **041.** "I caught the bouquet"

 **042.** "My ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn't look like I've spent the last few years failing to get over them."

 **043.** "We accidentally got married in Vegas. Oops?"

 **044.** "I'm really drunk, please help me get safely out of the way so I don't ruin our friend's wedding."

 **045.** "I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing."

 **046.** "I wasn't planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?"

 **047.** "If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life."

 **048.** "Do you take this man/woman to be your lawfully wedded husband/wife?"

 **049.** "May I have this dance, wife/husband? "

 **050.** "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so happy I can finally call you my wife/husband."

 **051.** "I jokingly told you that the only way I'd marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and I'm kind of charmed."

 **052.** "This is probably a bad time, but marry me?"

 **053.** "We've become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about. "

 **054.** "Your 'miracle hangover cure' couldn't possibly beat mine."

 **055.** "I know you haven't had the best experience with dogs in the past but look at its face. Please, please can we keep it?"

 **056.** "I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary, but everything that could go wrong did go wrong."

 **057.** "I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?"

 **058.** "I surprised you with tickets to see our favorite band... WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SURPRISED ME WITH TICKETS TO SEE THEM TOO?"

 **059.** "Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if it's okay?"

 **060.** "We're arguing over book versus movie."

 **061.** "'Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo.' This bitch is about to get recked."

 **062.** "We've been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years."

 **063.** "You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety... Sorry?"

 **064.** "We both have nowhere else to be so we get to spend our rare day off at home."

 **065.** "I bet it's a girl/boy."

 **066.** "Do you think it's possible that I... Might be Pregnant?"

 **067.** "I thought I was pregnant but the test must have been wrong. I'm not."

 **068.** "You're lucky I'm pregnant!"

 **069.** "Can you help me up, your child is pretty heavy."

 **070.** "I could really use a foot rub right now."

 **071.** "Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it's driving me crazy."

 **072.** "Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?"

 **073.** "The baby's kicks are keeping me up at night."

 **074.** "Did you feel that?"

 **075.** "I can't fit into my favorite dress anymore."

 **076.** "OH MY GOD I'M GOING INTO LABOR. WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!'

 **077.** "I can't be pregnant... Or... OH MY GOD!"

 **078.** "I think you might be pregnant."

 **079.** "It's 2 am. You're craving cake. We're both up anyway so let's bake in our underwear."

 **080.** "Shh... They're asleep."

 **081.** "I think someone had a little accident with the finger paint."

 **082.** "Mondays are your diaper days."

 **083.** "Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me."

 **084.** "I told you we should have just gotten that German Shepherd puppy."

 **085.** "Come on now, I think you're being too harsh. He/she's just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?"

 **086.** "So, how should we break the news that they're going to have a new baby brother or sister?"

 **087.** "I think we should have another."

 **088.** "Why wasn't I invited to your wedding?"

 **089.** "Okay fine, one more story, but then you really have to go to bed."

 **090.** "They grow up so fast."

•••

 **Halloween Prompts:**   
**001.** "Are you a witch? Because I'm under your spell."

 **002.** "Aren't you a little too old for trick or treating?"

 **003.** "Boo!"

 **004**. "Can we please do a couple's costume?"

 **005.** "Can we please, please, please, put up Halloween lights?"

 **006.** "Don't scare me like that!"

 **007.** "How many pumpkins are you getting?"

 **008.** "It's a full moon."

 **009.** "What are you dressing up as?"

 **010.** "You can never have too many pumpkins on Halloween."

 **011.** "You could dress up as a box and make it look sexy."

•••

 **Protective Prompts:**   
**001.** "Don't come any closer!"

 **002.** "Don't you touch a hair on their head!"

 **003.** "Get away from them!"

 **004.** "Get your hands off my ____."

 **005.** "I just want to keep you safe."

 **006.** "I won't let them near you again."

 **007.** "If you hurt them..."

 **008.** "It's over. They're not going to hurt you again."

 **009.** "I'll always be here for you."

 **010.** "I'll carry you if I have to!"

 **011.** "I'll do anything for you. Anything."

 **012.** "I'll handle this."

 **013.** "I'm with you to the end."

 **014.** "Stay behind me."

 **015.** "Tell me who did this to you."

 **016.** "They don't deserve you."

 **017.** "They thought they could get away with this?"

 **018.** "You don't have to be scared anymore."

 **019.** "You touch them again and I'll kill you!"

 **020.** "You're safe with me, I'll protect you."


	2. Daichi Sawamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Cuddling With Daichi Sawamura  
> The One Where It’s Just General Cuddling Head Canons.

🎽 Daichi is a really caring and responsible person. 

🎽 He’ll probably initiate the cuddling because he’s noticed that he’s been spending a lot of time in the gym and you’ve been really spent on studying with barely any time for each other. 

🎽 Cuddling is the best way for you both to get some well deserved rest and be together. 

🎽 Daichi likes to hold you real close when you cuddle. 

🎽 Tight arms wrapped around you, keeping your heads in each others necks kind of close. 

🎽 Please don’t drool on him. 

🎽 If you do happen to drool in your sleep, fret not. 

🎽 Daichi would never make you feel bad for drooling. 

🎽 It's a natural thing your body does when you’re asleep. You can’t control it. 

🎽 Most of your cuddle sessions take place late at night when you’ve spent the night trying to help him study for a test or when he’s spent an insane amount of hours practicing. 

🎽 He needs to keep his grades up if he wants to keep playing ball. 

🎽 He really likes when you cuddle with him while wearing his t-shirt. 

🎽 You just look soft cuddly. 


	3. Kazuhito Narita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Cuddling With Kazuhito Narita 
> 
> The One Where It’s Just General Cuddling Head Canons.

🎽 I feel like Kazuhito would like cuddling. 

🎽 He’s a really calm person.

🎽 Kind of an introvert. 

🎽 Those are the best cuddlers. 

🎽 I feel like Kazuhito would like to hug you while you cuddle. 

🎽 The little spoon vibes.

🎽 He’ll supply the blankets and pillows. 

🎽 I just know the guy has a good amount of fluff on his bed. 


	4. Kei Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Cuddling With Kei Tsukishima 
> 
> The One Where It’s Just General Cuddling Head Canons.

🎽 Kei won’t admit he likes cuddling, not in front of his teammates any way. 

🎽 That’s too personal of a thing for him to share.

🎽 They all think he’s emotionally detached anyway. 

🎽 He’ll act all indifferent, but he really wants to. 

🎽 His brother will probably find him cuddling you in his bedroom, he will tease him.

🎽 Payback for any mean thing Kei has done. Youngest siblings are ruthless. 

🎽 Will act like it doesn’t bother him when you don’t wanna cuddle, but he’ll be all pouty. 

🎽 Likes to cuddle with your head in his chest and your arms tightly wrapped around him. 

🎽 Won’t let you go once you’re cuddling. 

🎽 He overheard Hinata gushing over you once. 

🎽 Instantly started bragging about what a good cuddler you are. 

🎽 He says things like it’s not a competition. 

🎽 But it is. 


	5. Kenji Futakuchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Cuddling With Kenji Futakuchi
> 
> The One Where It’s Just General Cuddling Head Canons.

🔩 Kenji has a problematic attitude. 

🔩 He acts quite flippant, constantly arguing with his teammates, despite this he is a caring person underneath. 

🔩 He’ll probably be the one to initiate the cuddles. 

🔩 He just notices that you’re really spent and tired, you could use a break. 

🔩 He really cares for you and wants you to rest. 

🔩 He’s part of Date Tech’s iron wall, so when he settles down to cuddle you’re stuck there permanently. 

🔩 Pray up above he doesn't fall asleep when you decide you need to pee. 

🔩 He really likes cuddling you from behind. 

🔩 With your back in his chest and his arms tightly clinging around you. 

🔩 Honestly, he really likes to watch TV while you cuddle

🔩 You dislike it because he gets sour gummy crumbs all over the blankets. 

🔩 In the end, the gummies will get discarded and you’ll be in his arms. 


	6. Kenma Kozume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: "Can I finish my game?"
> 
> The One Where Kenma Has Been Spending To Much Time On His PSP And [Y/N] Needs Cuddles.

You slightly lifted the plant up on Kenma's porch and fished the housekey under the pot out and into your fingers. Normally, someone taking out the spare house key to the house they did not live in would be creepy, this was not the case. Every Friday, you would rush to get your homework done while Kenma was in volleyball practice after school, then you would change out of your school clothes before heading over to his house for well-deserved time spent together.

This was a weekly routine for you and Kenma, and the Kozume's were happy to have you come over and use the spare whenever you needed to come over. You pushed the key in the handle, twisted it open, and entered your boyfriend's home. You left the key on the counter before heading up to Kenma's bedroom where you knew he'd be resting up from practice.

"I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."

Kenma was sitting in his bed, curled up in a ball with his PSP in his hands, you're not sure he heard you due to his lack of response. You slipped your shoes off by his door and made your way over to his bed. You climbed onto it beside Kenma, slightly startling him but not enough to make him lose his game. He looks up briefly but returns to his game quickly as to not let himself die.

**"Hey, what're you doing here?"**

"It's Friday. Didn't you hear me? I'm ready for my fix of hugs and kisses."

**"I thought it was Thursday. Can I finish my game?"**

You slipped your arms around Kenma and put your head in the crook of his neck to peer over his shoulder to try and see what game he was playing. It was OverWatch, you wanted to scowl but resisted the urge to. Those games were always so long, they could range from five to forty minutes.

"I guess, are you close to done?"

Kenma doesn't reply but you watch him aggressively tap away at the buttons on his game. You let go of him and flop down on the pillow next to him. This was going to take forever. Silently, as to not distract him, you pull out your phone and dink around a bit on social media. The clock was slowly ticking, and your patience was growing thin. Every so often you look over Kenma's shoulder to check in on him playing his game. After what felt like the umpteenth time checking, victory was displayed over Kenma's game.

"All done?"

**"Can I play another round? I play another one I'll both level up and get a medal."**

You should say no. _This is our time. The one day a week we set aside time for each other._ Kenma's voice sounded so excited, and his smile was so big.

"Fine, but I want double my fix of hugs and kisses."

The waiting began again. This time you spent a majority of your time propped up by pillows watching Kenma play his game. The first five minutes were boring, he was just scavenging around, evading enemies, and looking for a weapon. Ten more minutes go by and soon your watching Kenma shoot down his enemies. Soon those fifteen minutes double and transition into a half-hour. Kenma was quickly playing and taking shelter while he briefly took a second to plug his PSP into a charger before he continued to charge into battle and a dastardly idea popped in your head.

Most days you could pride yourself on being a good girlfriend. You would even go as far as to say the best girlfriend. You supported Kenma, you were patient with him. Today was not one of those days. You had officially been here for an hour and a half waiting on Kenma to finish his game, you'd have to take matters into your own hands, unfortunately for Kenma, his PSP was down to three percent, and the charging outlet was on your side of the bed.

He won't know. How would he know? For all he knows he pulled too hard and knocked the cord out. That line to convince you was thin, and you easily crossed it. It only takes a second and you're reaching above your head and nonchalantly disconnecting the cord from the block. You wait just a few minutes, and soon Kenma's PSP screen goes black.

**"No!"**

You felt partly bad as Kenma's PSP shut off, but this was the one day a week you both set aside time for each other. It was hard finding time between your studies and Kenma's volleyball to find time for each other. With nationals and the end of the semester coming up, you were both busy as ever. Kenma placed his PSP on the small dresser by his bed and rolled over to face you.

He didn't bother mentioning how he knew the cord on his PSP had been unplugged. He didn't bother mentioning how he had lost his game. All he did was wrap his arms around your frame and pull your body into his. All he did was place a small kiss against your head before placing his chin ontop.

**"Want those hugs and kisses now?"**

"Oh, is your game over? Yes. I want my hugs and kissies now!"

**"Have you ate? I can try to make something for you."**

You pulled yourself closer to Kenma's chest, engulfing yourself in his warm shirt, and smiled as you felt him place another kiss on your head.

"I'm alright, just cuddle me. How was practice? Tetsuro texted me saying you were mean, something about calling him a dog? He told me to hide your games."

Kenma goes off launching himself into the story of how Kuroo got mad at him for telling him that he looked like the leader dog from up. You listen to every precious word, enjoying the well deserved attention you and Kenma set aside for each other weekly. Being in each other arms, sharing these special moments together, the sweet little talks about your days, it was precious and irreplaceable to Kenma. No game could ever replace what you had.


	7. Kenma Kozume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: "I think I'm in love."
> 
> The One Where Tetsuro Drags Kenma To The Mall, And He Unsuspectingly Falls In Love.

Tetsuro Kuroo briskly walked through the busy halls of the mall with Kenma Kozume following behind him begrudgingly. He had his play station portable, PSP if you will, in his hand. He was only half paying attention to the walkway and where Tetsuro was heading. Tetsuro was a little bemused watching how Kenma was able to follow him and watching out for bumping into strangers.

**"Can we go to the game store yet?"**

Kenma had not intended or planned on being dragged to the mall by his best friend. Sometimes Tetsuro just didn't like going places alone, even if the said place was just the shoe store at the mall for some new volleyball sneakers. At least Tetsuro had the decency to bribe him with a free videogame.

_"Yeah, sure."_

Kenma was ecstatic as he saved the game on his PSP, turned it off, and carefully placed it in his backpack. He had been waiting so long to finally go into the videogame store, Tetsuro had taken over an entire hour picking out new volleyball shoes.

**"Finally. I think you're the only person who spends over an hour looking for shoes."**

_"Hey! The right kind of shoes could be the winning factor to our games."_

Kenma made his way directly to the game store with Tetsuro following behind him. Kenma made his way over to the PlayStation section, however, as he looked across the store and saw the woman running the register he bolted. Blood rushed to Kenma's cheeks as he quickly grabbed onto Tetsuro's jacket and pulled him into the X-Box section.

_"What are you...? Why are we in this section? You hate X-Box users, you said they were inferior and made fun of me for almost buying one."_

**"The console, not the user, and because they are! I just... Do you believe in love at first sight?"**

_"Well, technically speaking it takes six months to fall in love... But I guess sometimes there can be exceptions."_

The blush on Kenma's cheek was an evergrowing pink, quickly transitioning to a deep shade of red. He slightly poked his head out of the aisle in a discreet way as to not let you see him. It made him think of the game Call Of Duty and War Hawk, where he'd poke his body out slightly that enabled him to shoot without being shot at.

**"I think I'm in love."**

_"With who? Her?"_

Tetsuro poked his head out and Kenma quickly grasped onto his shirt and yanked him back in.

**"You can't just look at her, she might come over here and she cannot come over here."**

_"Why not? You could get her number."_

**"I can't talk to her okay? I come in here all the time, and every time I see her at the checkout I get nervous, and barely any words come out."**

Tetsuro patted Kenma on his back and scanned the shelf for a videogame that looked noteworthy.

_"Don't worry about talking, I'm gonna get you her number then you can take it at your own pace."_

**"No, wait-"**

_"Don't worry, I got this."_

Not an X-Box game, Kenma wanted to say. Not Paladins, Kenma desperately wanted to say, but it was too late. Tetsuro was walking away with the game in his hand towards the cash register and placing it on the counter, all Kenma could do was hide in the aisle with anxious anticipation.

_"Hi."_

"Hello, will that be all for you today?"

_"Yup."_

You raised your eyebrows in silent judgment as you scanned the videogame. Kenma supposed it really wasn't Tetsuro's fault for making the mistake. He didn't play videogames as Kenma did, his eyes weren't likely to spot the OverWatch hoodie you were wearing, Paladin's superior rival game, or the fact that you were wearing the PlayStation insignia on a bracelet over your wrist. Evidently, whatever Tetsuro said to you, Kenma knew you were going to shoot down.

_"So, my friend back there couldn't help but notice you, but he's too shy to ask you for your number, so I was wondering if I could have your number to share with him."_

You let out a nervous laugh as you lifted your eyes from the register screen to the area behind him, there was no one. You would have liked to say that you were the type of person that didn't disassociate yourself from or have a prejudice against people based on their likes and dislikes, but the fact that this guy had obvious poor taste in videogames and consoles accompanied by the fact he obviously had no friend left you feeling uneasy.

"Right, for your 'friend'. I don't feel very comfortable giving out my number, sorry."

Would the slew of pervy gamer guys never cease to exist? Every day a new guy was in here ready to hit on you.

_"My friend is so sweet, I promise! He plays videogames and he's an athlete!"_

This guy was getting creepier and creepier by the minute. You took Tetsuro's card from him and swiped it along with the machine with haste, hoping silently that the card wasn't declined and he would leave.

"I'm not allowed to serve out my number for personal gain. Corporate policy, sorry."

You rushed your words out politely hoping to both deter him from asking again and to lessen your chances of coming across as rude. You thrust his card forward, quickly folded his receipt in half, placed it on a bag with the video game, and pushed it forward on the counter with a beaming smile.

"Have a nice day and come again."

_Please don't._

Defeated but not hopeless, Tetsuro went back to the X-Box aisle to return to Kenma who was reeling in second-hand embarrassment over how bad that went. You watched with wary eyes as your newest creepy customer returned to the gaming aisles despite having just paid. You left your head resting on the work phone that was clipped to your belt, you'd be shocked at the number of guys that came and harassed you simply for being a girl that worked in the videogame store. Perverts and misogynists were a pain, you could never be too careful.

_"That went horrible."_

**"You grabbed an X-Box game, and you could've grabbed OverWatch at least, not Paladins. Anything but Paladins. Let's go home."**

Kenma didn't even want to inform his friend how weird and sketchy he was acting when he talked to you.

_"Nope! Time for plan B."_

Tetsuro grabbed Kenma's arm and dragged him over to the PlayStation section, unbeknownst to your watchful eyes. You felt a little sheepishly embarrassed watching him pull his friend to the PlayStation section. You had seen the little blonde boy come in a lot, enough to know what kind of games and consoles he liked, yet you hadn't noticed them come in together or even seen another guy in the X-Box section, truthfully, you thought the dark-haired guy was another pervy boy trying to hit on you for being a girl in gamer apparel.

_"You're going to take my game and get my money back, and then buy OverWatch. Now I want you to repeat after me. 'I need to return this. By the way, I think you're cool, do you want to hang out sometime?'. Apparently, it's against corporate rules to hand out her number."_

**"Okay, okay. I got this. 'I need to return this. By the way, I think you're uh, cool. Do you wanna hang out."**

Tetsuro pushed Kenma out of the PlayStation aisle and he slowly walked to the counter, the blush on his cheeks still raging as he gripped the bag tightly. He put it on the counter and tried to take a deep breath before he talked.

**"I need to return this for my friend and buy this."**

"Your friend not a fan of Paladins?"

He didn't want to stray from the script that Tetsuro had given him, but man did Paladins aggravate him. It was a complete rip-off of OverWatch.

**"No, it's, um, it's a rip-off of OverWatch honestly, and I-We prefer PlayStation games."**

"I know- God, that sounded creepy. It's just that you're in here a lot."

Kenma let out a small laugh as you scanned the game. You felt embarrassed for letting on to the fact that he had left an impression on you. It wasn't like you were a creep, you just took notice when customers came in regularly, especially when they bought the games that you personally played. Kenma handed you Tetsuro's debit card and you swiped it to both return the original and buy the new one.

**"So, uhm, I am in here a lot, and I've noticed you wear a lot of videogame apparel, and I think you're kinda cool, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"**

"I'll do you one better, here's my phone number."

You scrawled your number down on the receipt and put it in the bag with the OverWatch game before you slid it over to Kenma with a smile. You leaned in close, whispered to him, and he swore his heart stopped beating as you stared into his eyes.

"Just, god this is so embarrassing. Can you preferably don't tell your friend I gave you my number...? I don't mean to offend, but he was actin' weird and kinda creeped me out, and I told him it was against corporate policy to get him to leave me alone."


	8. Koshi Sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: "What about now?"
> 
> The One With A Proposal.

Koshi Sugawara placed his hand in yours, letting your arms loosely hang between you both as you walked, your arms ever so lightly touching each other every once in a while as you walked along the beach. The cold February air hit your face and it made you both shiver, never the less you didn't dare the leave the beach.

It was Valentine's day, the day of romance, Koshi hadn't failed to make it utterly romantic for you. Koshi had decided to take you out and spoil you for the entire day, between taking you out to a chocolate shop and letting you go on a spree and taking you out to dinner, the beach was just a romantic highlight of the night you weren't ready to end.

"Thanks for taking me out Koshi. I've really been missing you lately."

Koshi's chest panged as you spoke out your words so softly. He hadn't had much time for you as of lately. Volleyball had become a full-time job as of recent. It was his final year of high school, this was the year that really counted. He wanted to get in as many games as he could, win the nationals, and try to get scouted. He had been putting in more practice as well as spending time studying to keep his grades up.

More and more you seemed to come in second place to volleyball. He never meant or intended to make you feel that way. That was why he made sure to set the time and money aside to take you out. He made sure to set the time aside to be with you. There were two things in life Sugawara was sure of. He wanted to play volleyball, and he wanted you. If he didn't have these two things then he knew he would have regrets later on in life.

**"I miss you too. I wish I had more time for you, nationals just keep me busy. It's not that I don't love you and wanna spend time with you, because I do."**

"I know, Koshi, I love you too. But nationals... It's important to you and your team. I miss you, but I'd rather you focus on that rather than me. I'd feel awful selfish if I kept you away from your passion."

You were so understanding, and never made a fuss or tried to pull him away from his hobby. You were sublimely perfect. You were so patient, watched him at practice, and cheered him on in games. You didn't even really know what was going on half the time.

**"Do you remember when we were in Kindergarten and you gave me a Ring Pop on Valentine's day and said it made us married?"**

You let out a light laugh as you shivered, you should've worn a warm jacket. It's February, the air is chilly, you should've been smarter. Koshi shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders and gave it to you. You were quick to shrug it on over your arms, the heat instantly engulfing you as you smiled over at Koshi with the memories distant in your head.

"Yeah. I don't think it was even my ring pop, I'm twenty percent sure I stole it from [Girl Name] because she was rude about my lack of Valentine's day cards and gifts."

Koshi laughed as you hid your face in your hands in embarrassment. He wouldn't put it above you to do something like that. In reality, you had received a multitude of Valentine's day gifts from the kids in your kindergarten class, but Koshi had stolen them so he would be your only valentine that day. It did work because, in the end, he was fake married to you for a month and a half.

**"I have a confession to make. I stole your Valentine's day gifts so I could be your only valentine."**

You let out a hard laugh as you brought your hands down from your face and grabbed Koshi's hands with a tight grip. You looked at him with a wide, bewildered grin.

"I have a confession to make. I'm not twenty percent sure I stole that ring, I know I stole that ring. [Girl Name] put it on your Valentine's day box, so I took it out, and I trashed her dumb poorly spelled confession."

**"We were horrible children, weren't we?"**

"I stand by what I did, and I'd do it again! She was a brat, and I got to be fake married to you for a month and a half." 

**"What if I wanted to be real married?"**

You stopped walking and paused in your tracks You turned to Koshi with a smile and red cheeks. 

"To me? Well, I wouldn't be opposed to you proposing in the future."

**"What about now? Today."**

"Koshi..."

Koshi sunk to the ground and got on his knee, not caring that the damp grainy sand was getting on his pants. His heart was pumping, and he wasn't registering a thing around him as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

**"When we were kids you gave me a ring pop, This year, I'm giving you a real one."**

"Koshi, we're still in high school!"

You wail your words out to your boyfriend as you cover your face with the sleeve of his sweater. You were both in awe and disbelief that he was doing this. You were smiling, with a raging blush. But, on the other hand, you felt nauseous and anxious, you were still kids. Koshi stood up and pulled your hands out of your face, then he cupped your cheeks nervously.

**"We're graduating this year. I don't know what's going to happen after high school, but I know that I want you to be with me. I want you to be by my side for it all, we can be high school sweethearts."**

"My parents are going to kill you, but yeah. Yeah, yes. I'll be your highschool sweetheart, I'll marry you, Koshi."

Your arms wrapped around Koshi as he pressed a soft kiss against your cheek. He was complete with you. He didn't know what the future held for him, but if he had you then he knew he would be happy with no regrets.


	9. Kotaro Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Cuddling With Kotaro Bokuto
> 
> The One Where It’s Just General Cuddling Head Canons.

🦉 Kotaro is really energetic and bouncy, he likes to be up and about, not sitting down so he doesn’t really like cuddling.

🦉 Kotaro has his mood swings, where the smallest things set him off and suddenly he’s really sad. 

🦉 Bad test score? Awe man, he’s really sad. 

🦉 That's where you come in and initiate cuddles. 

🦉 You’re the big spoon in these types of situations. 

🦉 Just hold him in your arms and give him words of affirmation. 

🦉 Hype that boy up, tell him how good and special he is. 

🦉 Kotaru is also sort of ignorant and unaware when it comes to other’s discomfort. 

🦉 He won’t really notice that you’re upset, at least not at first, but once he notices he wants to cuddle you. 

🦉 You hyped him up, now it’s your turn. 

🦉 He’s gonna hold you tightly in his arms, telling you just what makes you so important to him. 

🦉 It’s what you do to make him feel better, so he should make you feel better right?

🦉 When Kotaro isn’t being energetic and on his feet, he’ll relax and just cuddle with you. 

🦉 Best cuddling position? On the couch watching a movie together, his arms around your front while you’re just asleep. 


	10. Shoyo Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Cuddling With Shoyo Hinata
> 
> The One Where It’s Just General Cuddling Head Canons.

🎽 You’ll probably have to initiate the cuddles. 

🎽 Boy is always on his feet. 

🎽 He’s constantly practicing volleyball, even during lunch. 

🎽 After practice boy is a little tired, he needs rest. 

🎽 That’s when you need to jump in and ask for cuddles. 

🎽 He’s the big spoon. 

🎽 Likes to wrap his arms around you from behind and let his headrest in your neck. 

🎽 He probably likes to watch TV while you cuddle, but it’s something like ‘My Little Pony’ or The Tiny Giant’s old volleyball games. 

🎽 Very wholesome cuddles. 

🎽 Don’t be shy, ask him about volleyball. 

🎽 He gets very loud and excited about it, will talk your ear off about it while you fall asleep in his arms. 

🎽 He will use cuddles to avoid studying. 

🎽 His little sister might try to climb on top of you both and cuddle with you. 

🎽 Let her, she a baby cinnamon roll. 


	11. Tadashi Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Cuddling Tadashi Yamaguchi 
> 
> The One Where It’s Just General Cuddling Head Canons.

🎽 He will initiate the cuddles. 

🎽 He really likes to cuddle you. 

🎽 Especially so after a match or when he’s home from practice. 

🎽 Little spoon. 

🎽 He likes having you hold him when he’s all tired from volleyball. 

🎽 Just wrap your arms around him, hold him against your chest. 

🎽 He likes hearing you tell him what a good job he did and how great he was during practice as you cuddle him. 

🎽 Just pull him against yourself and make a cocoon out of your blankets. 

🎽 Hum to him and he will fall asleep while listening to the vibrations on your chest. 


	12. Tetsuro Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Pregnancy With Kuroo Tetsuro
> 
> The One With General Pregnancy Head Canons.

🐱 Not gonna lie, he probably got you pregnant from a breeding kink. He just gives me dom vibes. 

🐱 Don't worry, he made you Mrs. Kuroo first. 

🐱 The pregnancy reveal wasn't a surprise to him, he found the pregnancy test stick in the bathroom trash can, he was just waiting for you to tell him. 

🐱 He's already asked Kenma to be the godfather before you tell him. 

🐱 Tetsuro is such a nerd. 

🐱 He went out and bought all the pregnancy books he could find. 

🐱 He reads them at work too. 

🐱 He needs to know what's best for your pregnancy, 

🐱 How should you sleep? 

🐱 What's the best pregnancy food? 

🐱 The worst? 

🐱 How much exercise should you get?

🐱 He will definatly make you follow through with what the book says. 

🐱 He likes to read chemistry books to your baby bump late at night. 

🐱 He wants your baby to grow smart, you can never start them to early. 

🐱 It also helps put you right to sleep. 

🐱 Sometimes you ask him to read to you and he thinks "wow, she cares about our baby's brain." 

🐱 You just need to sleep and the baby pains are killing you. 

🐱 Tetsuro likes to cook for you while you're with child. 

🐱 This way he knows you and the baby will get the most nutritious meal unlike the nutella and pickles he constantly sees you snacking on. 

🐱 He likes to try and do as much work from home as he can so he can be around to help you. 

🐱 He wants to be there to experience it all with you. 

🐱 Morning sickness? He's there to hold your hair back. 

🐱 Braxton hicks? He'll grab you a heating pad and rub your back. 

🐱 Sore feet? He'll rub them. 

🐱 When he is at work, he gets really prideful and happy when someone mentions your pregnancy. 

🐱 He absolutely and positively will not let you do any heavy lifting, or light lifting.

🐱 Honestly, he's very protective of you and the baby, and it just gets worse once she's out of the womb. 


	13. Tetsuro Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Cuddling With Tetsuro Kuroo
> 
> The One Where It’s Just General Cuddling Head Canons.

🐱 It’s you who initiates the cuddles. 

🐱 When Kuroo invited you over, you thought you’d be doing something fun. Watching a movie, playing a game, hanging out. 

🐱 He’s got you non-stop studying. 

🐱 He needs to keep his grades up to play, and he’s such a nerd. 

🐱 After hours of studying you just need to take a break, so you practically beg and drag him into the bed/couch. 

🐱 You haven’t cuddled until you’ve cuddled with Tetsuro. 

🐱 His hair don’t go like that for no reason. 

🐱 He’ll wrap his arms around you, he’ll spoon you too. 

🐱 He will mold you into his own personal pillow. 

🐱 He’ll probably read to you from his chemistry book while you cuddle too. 

🐱 The topic is boring, but his voice is so soothing and calming. 

🐱 He’s going to give you bedhead. 


	14. Tooru Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Cuddling With Tooru Oikawa
> 
> The One Where It’s Just General Cuddling Head Canons.

👑 Oh yeah, you’re gonna need to initiate the cuddles. 

👑 It’s not that Tooru doesn’t like cuddles, he would love to cuddle you. 

👑 A majority of the time Tooru will lock himself up in the gym and overexert himself. 

👑 After Iwaizumi tries to get him out of the gym and fails, you’ll have to pry him out of the gym. 

👑 There will be a petty argument, followed by makeup cuddles. 

👑 There will be times that Tooru does initiate cuddles. 

👑 Like when he watches and studies match tapes, he’s gonna want you cuddling and wrapped up in his arms watching with him. 

👑 You’ll bake milk bread together beforehand and create a date out of it. 

👑 He likes to have you sit in his lap while you cuddle, which makes it easier for him to watch the match tapes while you cuddle together. 

👑 Run your hands through his hair please, it will make him fall asleep. 

👑 Bring a fuzzy blanket and he will never leave you, not until Iwaizumi drags him to practice. 

👑 Honestly, he’s such a cuddle bug. 


	15. Wakatoshi Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: "I can't lose you..."
> 
> The One Where Ushijima Has Been Spending More Time In The Gym Then Out, Leaving His Girlfriend Feeling Worried. Spoilers.

Wakatoshi Ushijima hit another volleyball sending it over the net. Each ball he hit when further than the last. Further, higher, better. It was late, far too late for Wakatoshi to still be practicing in the gym. Volleyball practice had ended hours ago for Shiratorizawa, but Wakatoshi was still putting in his practice hours.

You pushed the doors to the gym open wide open, not even bothering to wonder whether it would be locked or not. When you had been receiving an automated voice box rather than your boyfriend's voice over the phone you knew exactly where he'd be. A simple text to Tendou saying he hadn't seen or heard from your boyfriend since practice ended had only confirmed your suspicions. 

You crossed your arms so you were hugging your jacket to your body as you stepped into the gym, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Wakatoshi's pants and the slapping of the volleyball. You wondered how long he had been out here practicing, had he even taken any breaks or took a second to drink water? He looked like pure sweat and exhaustion. 

"How long have you been practicing?" 

Whether you startled Wakatoshi or not you did not know, he simply spiked the last volleyball over the net, watched it go for a minute before he briefly turned his head over to you with his ever stoic expression.

**"I don't know, what time is it?"**

"It's ten in the evening Wakatoshi, volleyball practice ended at five." 

**"Well, then I've been practicing for about six and half hours."**

His words come out blunt and cold, straight to the point. Why didn't you get it? They needed to practice. They needed to get better. They couldn't beat Karasuno, they couldn't beat those wingless crows. He couldn't beat them. They had lost, they had lost when they were so close to nationals and it was all his fault. As the ace and captain, he needed to get better. 

"I get you wanting to practice, but five extra hours alone in the gym isn't healthy. You probably haven't even taken a healthy amount of water breaks!"

**"You don't get it, I need to practice!"**

Wakatoshi walks away from you and begins to gather up all the volleyballs he had thrown over the net. Huffing, you follow after him and help him gather the balls up into their bin. Even if you did deter him away from practicing, you would still have to clean this all up before you went home. 

**"I have to practice, [Y/N]. I'm not good enough. If my spikes were stronger, faster, better, then we could've won. I need to get better, for my team. I need to get better so we don't lose again, so if you're here to get me to leave, I can't."**

You slammed the last volleyball down in the bin then proceeded to cross your arms. You knew Wakatoshi was feeling this way. Ever since he lost against Karasuno he'd been off and spending a ridiculous amount of time putting in practice. You tried talking to him, reassuring him, but opening up was so hard for your boyfriend. 

"I get that Toshi' but I'm worried about you, I'm really worried about you. You spend all your time here, you don't take any breaks or drink water. You look rough, you're exhausting yourself! You have been neglecting your health, and I'm not gonna stick around to watch you do that."

**"You don't mean that. I can't lose you... Don't leave me, I can't- I just want to get better, better for my team, someone you can be proud of. I'm supposed to be the best in the Miyagi prefecture, now I'm just a failure."**

"Oh, Toshi!" 

You dropped your crossed arms and took a step closer to your boyfriend. You enveloped him in your arms, not giving a care to the sweat dripping down his hot skin. You pulled his head down into your neck, holding him there tightly as he let out his muffled sobs. He never really cried when he lost, he never grieved the plummet. His teammates let out their tears, but Wakatoshi remained strong and quiet, allowing the tears to fester in his mind. 

"I have never thought about you as a failure. You are so good baby, you are such a good ace. But pushing yourself too hard and over exhausting yourself is just going to hurt yourself rather than improve yourself. It scares me, and I know I'll always come second place to volleyball, but I can't watch you hurt yourself like that." 

**"Hey, you do not come in second place, you never have. My love for ball and you are equal."**

"I just need you not to push yourself so hard. I'm sorry, and at the risk of sounding like a needy, clingy girlfriend, I miss you and I worry about you."

**"Don't apologize when you're right. I'm sorry, I'll take more breaks, I'll take it easier and I'll watch out for my health. You know a good way to rest? Cuddling."**

You pulled away from Wakatoshi, grabbed a towel off the edge of the ball bin, and threw it at Wakatoshi lightly with a smile. 

"I'm not objecting to that... But showering is a good way to rest, and I highly suggest it for athletes."


	16. Wakatoshi Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Cuddling With Wakatoshi Ushijima
> 
> The One Where It’s Just General Cuddling Head Canons.

🦅 Everyones shocked to know that Wakatoshi is a cuddler. 

🦅 He’s so stoic and serious. 

🦅 It’s weird for his teammates to see that soft side of him. 

🦅 Wakatoshi will generally initiate the cuddles. Sometimes you do too, but there are times you confuse him. 

🦅 Wakatoshi has limited social skills, he tends to take jokes and words literally.

🦅 When you were moping in school, upset that it was Monday, ‘I want to cuddle you’ are not the best choice words. 

🦅 Wakatoshi will just give you a weird stare before wrapping his arms around you stiffly. 

🦅 **“It is free period, but won’t the teachers yell at us.”**

🦅 His cuddling will be a little stiff at first until he settles into it more. 

🦅 He really likes holding you flush against his chest. 

🦅 You will become one with Wakatoshi, and he will become one with you. 

🦅 He likes watching you sleep. 

🦅 It’s not creepy, he just thinks you’re pretty and he’s bad at words. 


End file.
